Mi OBCESION
by jhessk326
Summary: Ichigo es un play boy comun y corriente, un dia en la clase de biologia le toca por pareja de tarea a una morena de ojos azulados los dias de play boy para ichigo acabaron (ohh soy malisima para los sumaris: ojo lemmon)


**DULCE TORTURA**

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestados sin que sepa claro, bueno tal vez si sabe que hay un legión esperando un final Ichiruki**

**Antes debería agradecer a todo los que dejan sus reviews, animándome a continuar, incluso debo agradecer a la personita que me dejo un Reviews equivocado y en ingles, jejeje cuando lo lei no sabía si había entrado a la página correcta, en fin en verdad muchas gracias y bueno a los que me dejaron preguntas aquí van las respuestas:**

**Sip "love celeb" es un manga de Mayu Shinju totalmente encantador, "love Secret" es el nombre ficticio que le puse al manga de la misma autora titulado "strip love" demasiado…como decirlo…bueno también encantador XDXDXDXD**

Capitulo 12

**ACERCAMIENTO**

"las respiraciones de ambos se entrecortaban, mientras que sus movimientos se hacían cada vez mas veloces, pronto llegarían al paraíso y serian juntos ya que se llamaban insistentemente…", el pelinaranja no pudo terminar de leer la mitad de esa pagina, levanto su rostro sonrojado y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza frenéticamente, esas historias no hacían mas que avivar su imaginación con su prometida, por otro lado no podía creer que precisamente su prometida leyera ese tipo de libros, ¿y si se equivoco al comprarlos?, se pregunto después de leer el primer capitulo, pero como ella podía equivocarse en algo tan sencillo como escoger un libro, ¿acaso Rukia Kuchiki leía ese tipo de lectura? Eso querría decir que Rukia…no, su morena era muy dul…, de pronto recordó el golpe que le había dado hace alguno días, después de pensarlo por mucho rato llego a la conclusión que Rukia leía ese tipo de libros que al parecer eran mas…apasionados que los videos que él tenía muy bien escondidos en su habitación, entonces un extraño sentimiento comenzó a recorrerle las orejas, un sentimiento de inseguridad y frustración, por que todo aquello significaba que para Rukia, el beso que le había dado en la mejilla la noche anterior no significaba nada en absoluto, ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿comportarse como los tipos de las novelitas apasionadas?, ¿debería besarla de lleno la próxima ves que la viera?, aun que esa idea era totalmente tentadora, el pelinaranja no podía solo besarla y ya, algo en algún lugar de si mismo le gritaba que fuera el mismo.

No lograba entender como pensaba la morena, ni siquiera lo supo cuando la vio esa mañana en el colegio, aun que su imaginación subió a tope, también pensaba que ella se merecía…amor.

Se paso toda la clase de Deportes corriendo alrededor del campos para ver si así lograba trazar un ataque sorpresa a su novia, pero no logro nada ese día, a excepción de que pudo entender por que le gustaban esas novelas a Rukia, había estado frente a él tan claramente que no pudo verlo, las protagonista de la novela al final lograba la paz con su secreto amante, encontraba el amor verdadero y eterno, esa novela no distaba mucho de los deseos que rukia seguramente tenia. Entonces sucesivamente las respuestas vinieron a él como si de gotas de lluvia se tratasen: Rukia deseaba profundamente enamorarse, aunque ella misma no sabía como hacerlo, y seguro tampoco sabía de quien enamorarse, pero Ichigo solucionaría eso muy pronto, primeramente era eliminar a las amenazas y luego conquistarla muy sutilmente.

Ru…Kuchiki…-san la llamo discretamente para que nadie sospechara que ambos se conocían.

Ah… si? Ich…Kurosaki – Rukia esta muy absorta en la lectura de su libro camuflado, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

Ah…podrías darme un tiempo, ¿en el almuerzo? – espero expectante la respuesta

¿en el almuerzo?- pregunto confundida

Si… bueno quisiera hablar contigo – ¿hablar? Se pregunto ella, ¿de que querría hablar Ichigo con ella?, pero tampoco podía preguntarle, si excedían la conversación mas tiempo podrían levantar sospechas innecesarias.

Ok – para kurosaki era la respuesta esperada, tenía planeado comenzar su ataque ese mismo día, pero debía asegurarse que ella asistiese a la cita.

Préstame tus apuntes de matemática-

¿Qué? –

Seguro todos se preguntan la razón por la que me acerque a hablarte, rápido! –

Ohhh Ok! – la morena ingenuamente levanto sus apuntes de matemáticas y se los alcanzó, pero un segundo mas tarde estaría muy arrepentida de haberlo hecho ya que su pobres apuntes de matemáticas eran tan pobres y enredados que incluso resultaban vergonzosos mostrárselo a alguien. Aunque no tendría que esperar mucho para recuperarlos, después del almuerzo estarían junto a ella otra vez, solo esperaba que Ichigo no se le ocurriera abrirlo.

Los minutos transcurrieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y la hora del almuerzo llego acompañado de charlas entre compañeros y juegos incomprensibles entre amigas, Rukia aprovecho esa oportunidad y salió rápidamente en dirección a la azotea, le urgía recuperar sus apuntes, por otro lado para Ichigo no era tan fácil salir desapercibido del salón, Keigo insistía a voz de gritos que él los acompañara, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Rukia que ya había desaparecido del salón, Chado, Mizuiro, e Ishida estaban muy entretenidos admirando sus respectivos almuerzos.

No deberías dejar que esas mujeres te preparen ese tipo de comida – decía Chado, observando la comida de Mizuiro que básicamente consistía en pepinillos.

¿pero que tiene de malo?- se defendía Mizuiro – solo tratan de ser amables –

No entiendo, si son mayores, ¿no son madres también? – dijo Ishida

Ishida!, solo son universitarias! –

Jamás saldré con una universitaria – murmuro Chado

Kurosaki, ¿no acompañas?- pregunto Ishida

Eso mismo le estoy preguntando – reclamo Keigo

Quieres dejar de decirlo!, tengo un… asunto…-

Vale, vale, no tienes que explicarnos…-

Claro que tiene que explicarnos! Somos sus amigos!-

Déjalo ya!, debe tener un asunto muy importante que resolver ¿verdad kurosaki? – dijo Mizuiro tratando de tranquilizar a Keigo mientras el pelinaranja asentía frenéticamente

Si quieres acompañarnos estaremos en la azotea – dijo de pronto Chado

¿en la azotea? –

¿no es ahí donde siempre vamos?- "Maldición!, Maldición! ¿Por qué diablos no lo había recordado? Debía ser la costumbre.

Si, ya no veremos después del almuerzo – se despidió agitado tomo el cuaderno de Rukia y salió corriendo, debía darse prisa, debía llegar a la azotea antes que cualquiera de sus amigos lo hiciera, y así lo hizo encontró a Rukia apoyada en el barandal de la terraza diez segundos después de salir del salón.

Oh, llegast…- no dejo que rukia terminara la frase, tomo su pequeña mano y la jalo en dirección a la puerta, para escapar lo antes posible que suced…! una vez mas Rukia no pudo terminar la frase, la puerta por donde se regresaba al salón estaba siendo abierta, pero una fracción de segundo después el pelinaranja la arrastraba hacia alguna esquina perdida.

¿Qué… pasa…?- jadeo un segundo después que escucharon pasos cerca de ellos

Es Keigo…- Ichigo también jadeaba Chad, Mizuiro e Ishida

¿les dijiste? –

No…pero…almorzaran aquí –

Shhh! – indico con el dedo en los labios a un muy acalorado y agitado Ichigo, esa simple acción provoco en Ichigo un estremecimiento que recorría toda su columna, los pequeños labio de la morena ligeramente rojos y apretados formando un hermoso corazón resguardado por una pequeño y afilado dedo, entonces una idea paso por la cabeza del pelinaranja, " la noche anterior la había abrazado e incluso besado en la mejilla, pero en es instante solo podía pensar en los labios de su prometida ¿a que sabría?" Y entonces una sed muy extraña inundo su boca, una sed que pronto lo sofocaría.

Ellos, no son tus amigos! murmuro Rukia viendo de reojo, entonces Kurosaki asomo la cabeza para ver a lo que se refería la morena y efectivamente no eran sus amigos, era un pareja de su mismo salón de clase, eran Makoto y Hiro y al parecer estaban muy enamorados, lo sabía por la forma en la que se tomaban de las manos y se les salían corazones por los ojos.

Rayos!, no contaba con esto dio un suspiro espera aquí, los asustare tenía planeado gritarles y asustarlos para que los dejaran solos, pero algo lo detuvo

Estas loco, déjalos! la pequeña mano de la morena lo detenía fuertemente, entonces se dio cuenta que no había soltado esa mano desde hace un buen rato, vio fijamente la unión el contraste era muy evidente, él tenía los dedos rugosos y grandes en cambio ella delgados y suaves, él tenia la piel tostada y los músculos del antebrazo desarrollados pero ella tenía la piel nívea y delicada, ¿Por qué se veía muy bella?.

¿Por qué? murmuro olvidando el mundo a su alrededor, concentrándose en la unión de sus manos

Están enamorados, están en una cita, no tenemos derecho a arruinársela respondió la morena inconciente del agarre, pero en cuanto el silencio se apodero del ambiente volvió su mirada a la de su prometido y luego al agarre, instintivamente trato de zafarse pero no pudo y entonces el pelinaranja dijo:

Yo…yo pienso que…también deberíamos tener una cita Ichigo en verdad estaba decidido, mientras que sus dedos soltaban la mano de la morena creo que deberías dejarme demostrar que…soy el adecuado recordaba todas las palabras que su padre le había dicho, y también recordaba todo lo que la novelita de Rukia decía acerca del romance, ella estaba rodeada de amor y eso era precisamente lo que él le daría.

¿una cita, una cita? repetía confundida

Por supuesto, nadie se enterara, ni siquiera nuestros padres ¿de acuerdo? –

¿Por qué? – rukia no comprendía el porque de una cita ahora, no que eso lo hacía la parejas?, además ¿Por qué una parte de ella misma se agitaba tanto?.

Bueno no quiero que mi padre se entrometa mucho en nuestra… nuestra resolución acerca de la boda arreglada

¿Por qué una cita? volvió a preguntar

…ahh…bueno…anoche…anoche me gusto estar contigo era verdad anoche por primera vez sintió que Rukia era mas especial que cualquier persona no estas obligada a aceptar pero…así ya no tendríamos remordimientos cuando tomemos una decisión estaba preparado para una respuesta negativa aunque también estaba preparado para insistir.

Esta bien, una cita entonces pronuncio calmadamente y sin decir una palabra mas se soltó definitivamente de la mano del pelinaranja y se alejo rápidamente de él, ya que los latidos de su corazón estaban comenzando a retumbar demasiado fuerte

Espera!, Grimmjow…¿es verdad que participaras en el club de teatro? las palabras salieron mejor de lo que había planeado solo…quiero saberlo a decir verdad estaba temiendo dejarse llevar por sus impulsos locos e imponerle a la muchacha que se alejara del peliceleste.

Supongo que si, aunque quería ingresar al club de arte dijo la morena suspirando desilusionada

¿al club de arte?

Siempre me apasiono dibujar

Yo puedo ayudarte, Ishida esta en el club de costura pero creo que es…lo mismo si tenía cualquier oportunidad de apartar a Grimmjow de ella, estaba mas que dispuesto para aprovecharla aunque el tonto de Ishida se opusiera o peor aun, se enterara de lo que sucedía entre Rukia y él.

¿en serio lo harías? si Ichigo hubiese sabido que esa simple propuesta la pondría condenadamente mas bonita de lo que era, se habría preparado para no saltar encima de ella, pero no, no se había preparado, así que lo único que pudo hacer para frenar su impulso, fue levantar su brazo y posar su enorme mano en la pequeña cabeza de la muchacha que inmediatamente sintió el toque, dio un saltito y se sonrojo como un jitomate.

Lo haría, si tu quieres…lo haría pero Ichigo no pudo controlarse para lo que vio después, los enormes ojos azules de su prometida se agrandaron y súbitamente cambiaron a violetas, sus sonrojadas mejillas brillaban como si fuera de la mas fina porcelana, y sus labios, sus labios hacían ligeros movimientos temblaros que inconcientemente provocaron al muchacho a hacer lo que hizo después.

…si…haría cualquier cosa por… se acerco a ella tan rápido que la morena tenso todo su cuerpo, inmediatamente el ojimiel detuvo su trayectoria, lo que menos quería, era que la morena lo rechazara, pero lo no pudo contener el deseo de tocar su pálida piel con sus labios pero…entonces, entonces sus labios sin pedir permiso a su raciocinio, suavemente se posaron sobre la blanca blusa justo sobre el pequeño y tembloroso hombro izquierdo

Dos horas después el pelinaranja todavía sentía el cosquilleo estremecedor en la palma de su mano y estaba más que seguro que llevaba la cara de un tonto baboso ya que todo el mundo lo miraba de forma curiosa, como si el ceño fruncido "aleja metiches" que siempre tenía entre las cejas, se hubiesen relajado y quitado el aura temible que eternamente lo acompañaba. Pero… no era para menos ese día, no se había peleado con su novia, no había sido rechazado, y además…su corazón estallaba solo al recordar el dulce aroma que emanaba su prometida, en fin no tenía motivos para mantener a la mitad del instituto atemorizados.

Por otro lado Rukia tenía el corazón a mil por hora, no solo era la actitud del pelinaranja, que la tenía así, sino mas bien que esa actitud la había consternado en demasía, al punto de no poder siquiera levantar la mirada cuando volvía al salón, y parecía que no logró concentrarse en clase, la coronilla de su cabeza donde hace mucho minutos atrás fue tocada por Ichigo: ardía, el brazo antes sujetado también por él: ardía, la mejilla que una noche antes fue besada: quemaba y el ahora nuevo lugar donde había sido rozada por los labios de su prometido, prácticamente la derretían.

¿Qué me sucede? se murmuro para si misma, empacando todos sus objetos personales, tenía la mente tan revuelta que ni siquiera escucho a cierto peliceleste llamándola insistentemente.

Kuchiki-san!, Kuchiki-san! Grimmjow prácticamente gritaba pero no fue por mucho por que cierto pelopincho lo miraba de forma amenazadora, el peliceleste trato de ignorar el gesto de ojimiel, sin embargo fue inútil.

¿se puede saber que haces? dijo irritado el peliceleste cuando Ichigo se interponía en su caminos hacía Rukia.

Eso mismo te pregunto

No te entrometas naranjito, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces

¿estupideces dices…? El que no tiene tiempo para TUS estupideces soy yo…"celestito"

Mira… debo llevar a mi protagonista a ensayar antes que la semana acabe, así que ¿Por qué no llevas tu horrible rostro a otro lado? dijo mientras lo pasaba de largo pero de nuevo su camino fue interrumpido esta vez por la mano del pelinaranja, lo estaba sujetando por el cuello de la camisa, Ichigo tenía fuego en los ojos, estaba muy furioso.

Grimmjow.-san ¿Qué sucede? la pequeña morena estaba frente a ellos y los miraba de forma amenazante, Ichigo soltó la camisa del peliceleste y no supo donde esconder su rostro enfadado.

Supongo…que este naranjito esta buscándome pelea

¿y se puede saber por que? murmuro Rukia mirando a Ichigo

Eh…bueno…solo…que quería hablar con el dijo el pelinaranja tratando de negar todos los sentimientos volcánico que sentía cada vez que Grimmjow se acercaba o pronunciaba el nombre de su prometida.

Pero yo no quiero hablar con el, kuchiki-san si ya estas lista ¿podríamos ensayar la obra de una vez?-

Si, si claro ¿ahora? - rukia quería hablar con ichigo acerca de la verdadera razón por la cual él y Grimmjow estaban por darse unos bueno golpes, pero no pudo hacerlo, una mano tomo la suya y la jalo presurosa a la salida del salón, pero otra mano la alcanzó y por unos breves segundo que para ella fueron siglos , la detuvo, Ichigo la detuvo pero luego la solto, la dejo ir, y en ese pequeño momento, en ese pequeño instantes, tras ver los ojos miel de su prometido la morena se sintió perdida, "no dejes que me lleve", "no dejes que nos separen","ichigo", las peticiones pasaron tan rápido por su cabeza que no supo cuando sus labios lo expresaron llamándolo. Ichigo… pero la respuesta de Ichigo solo fue levantar su brazo intentando cogerla una ves mas, aun que no lo consiguió, el peliceleste fue mucho mas rápido y se la llevo como si la hubiese desaparecido.

"_El amor no se puede definir con palabras, tampoco con gestos pero si con la combinación de ambos, aun que esa combinación sea difícil de llevar a cabo, así que expresar el amor simplemente es una faena, pero aun es mas difícil cuando se ama en secreto, cuando se quiere ocultar tal sentimiento no solo es difícil sino también doloroso, cuando el amor no es correspondido es tan doloroso no esconderlo que simplemente es menos difícil expresarlo en toda su gloria, pero si el amor es inexpresable, secreto y doloroso entonces ya no es amor, sino un sentimiento que destruye, algo que te dejara vació, sin una gota de vida o una luz a la cual aferrarse, entonces mueres lentamente, por que lo que creías que era amor no era otra cosa mas que veneno."_

¿crees que es una obra apta para presentarla al instituto? pregunto Rukia después de leer un pequeño párrafo de lo que sería la obra protagonizada por ella, tenía que distraer su mente, ya que el rostro de su novio aparecía donde fuese que viese, el rostro de Ichigo…jamás lo olvidaría.

Claro que si, tiene un final feliz ¿no? escucho de Grimmjow que modificaba por décima vez el guión

¿Cuántas veces intenta suicidarse la protagonista? pregunto rukia volviendo a la lectura

Bueno…creo que…una seis veces

Escucha creo que no es muy apta para un instituto

No te preocupes, ahora mismo le estoy reduciendo sus encuentros con la muerte asi que tu solo lo harás como dos veces…además será por amor Rukia estaba al tanto de la obra la había leído como mil millones de veces, era una de sus favoritas pero… actuar a una mujer trastornada y enamorada era demasiado para ella.

Vamos!, Kuchiki-san será divertido

Si…bueno no lo dudo pero… ¿tendría el tiempo suficiente para también asistir al club de arte?, Ichigo le había prometido que hablaría para que ella pudiese entrar, pero con la obra seria muy difícil, dio un suspiro y mientras el peliceleste seguía escribiendo se acerco a una de las ventanas y su azulada mirada se perdió en el patio del instituto donde una muchacha pelinaranja y un chico con el mismo color de pelo estaban conversando animadamente, eran Ichigo y una compañera llamada Orihime.

**Hola, les gusto?, me divirtió mucho escribir este capitulo, y bueno creo que va de acuerdo con el titulo, un acercamiento entre estos testarudos, he estado pensando que no debería poner la obra completa, seria mucho mejor subirla como otra historia y claro como protagonistas Rukia, Ichigo y Renji, es una histori que al parecer rechazaron para ser publicada, espero su opinión al respecto ****, bien también me encantaría que me sugeriecen música, creo que la musica es uy importante para mi ya que simplemente me ayuda a inspirarme, esta vez los elegidos fueron ADELE, the Gazette y 2ne1con canciones muy lindas, bien criticas constructivas destructivas, preguntas,(si tienes preguntas respecto a mis proyectos podes enviarme u mensaje privado) elogios y tomatazos los acepto feliz pero recuerden ser amables conmigo ****_****.**


End file.
